


Broke the Mirror

by PuffPink



Category: Monster High
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffPink/pseuds/PuffPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde's situation was the result of their ancestor's elixir. So what happens when Jackson tries to fix things with his own science experiment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imaginary Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting from FF.net

Jackson Jekyll set down the beaker nervously looking at it unsure. He wanted to test it more, but what could he even test it on? Scratching his piercing he looked at the white mouse that seemed… fine. Which was just an indication that it wasn't going to kill him but didn't mean it'd work either.

It didn't have any properties that could be poisonous but he was a… special case scenario. He looked around the Mad Science Lab cautiously too inhaling as he listened for any wandering spirit peers or after hour teachers. Night classes should start up soon, he wasn't sure what time it was but it was definitely a lull when the school was mostly vacant.

"Are you going to try it?"

Jackson jumped like a spazzing bird at the too close voice. Flinching as InvisiBilly faded in looking at his work, being careful not to touch.

"What. The. Heck. Invisibilly. Have you been here this whole time?" Jackson asked practically seizing, just trying to catch his breath while InvisiBilly stifled a giggle from his over the top reaction.

"Well when you guys involved me in all this I had to stick around and see how it turned out. I didn't expect it to be so boring, but it seemed uhh interesting enough."

Jackson huffed "What would make this so interesting to you?"

"Well it's interesting to ANYONE, duh." Invisibilly faded a bit more before taking a deep breath and solidifying "But heyyy we share a common uh. Creation legend!" he snapped like he had just come up with the idea "Dr. Jekyll mixing up an elixer to separate good from evil woo~" he added wiggling fingers and ghost noises for extra effect "The Invisible Man trying to make normies invisible with a magic science potion and becoming a monster himself… or something"

InvisiBilly rolled his eyes at the garbled interpretations normies had of their heritage. Regardless of how much truth was in them.  
"I dare you to drink it" InvisiBilly snapped "The worst that can happen is you become invisible~"  
"The worst that can happen is I die from poison." Jackson snapped back starting to clean up the lab to try and make it like he hadn't been messing around after hours. "Or that mouse dies… soon."

They both looked at his test subject. Who was fine. Drinking water and scratching itself.  
"It doesn't look sick." InvisiBilly pointed out fading again as he yawned watching Jackson clean instead of helping himself. Jackson didn't say anything as his classmate disappeared completely but he could hear him packing up something nearby. He glanced over to see a book float into nothingness, guessing it had something to do with an invisible backpack, that kept the insides out of sight too. He didn't even want to guess how that worked, but his over analytical brain was already considering it.

Jackson screwed a lid on the jar of milky yellow stuff he'd created in here. Looking at it cautiously before setting it off to the side and wiping down the table. Then putting his lab goggles back and hanging up his black apron.

He jumped as he saw the jar floating above the counter being tilted slightly, clearly being looked at.

"Don't touch that!" he huffed stomping over and taking it from InvisiBilly, sounding more concerned than angry.

"What is it anyway." InvisiBilly asked putting his hands on Jackson shoulder as he playfully peeked at it, fading into view if only to freak Jackson out more. "It looks gross."

Jackson didn't reply he just frowned until InvisiBilly got out of his bubble.

"Does it have to do with your condition~" he sang grabbing his invisible backpack. Well patting around for it first. Then scooping up what was clearly an invisible bag, based on the impressions on InvisiBilly's faint clothes.

"It's…" Jackson paused like he might tell him "None of your business but thanks for helping me get in here…" he mumbled with a smile of gratitude.  
"Sure thing normie~" InvisiBilly smiled before disappearing again, waiting for Jackson to put the jar securely in his bag before blowing in his ear and making the poor boy jump again.

Jackson rubbed the side of his head grumpily going towards the door that opened on it's own.  
"Thanks." he mumbled cautiously going through, subtly testing the foreground with this foot to make sure InvisiBilly hadn't been trying to trip him. He wasn't. Thankfully. Though must have been tempted.

The door shut quietly behind them and Jackson heard the very faint footsteps of the invisible boy hopefully being a decent lookout as the hall seemed empty enough. Jackson already conjuring up a lie in case they were caught in a hallway unaffiliated with extra curricular activities.

"Hey."

Jackson held back a flinch but still twitched at the words coming from someplace closer than he imagined.

"In case something goes wrong, can you atleast text me if you're going to try it so I know you aren't like having a seizure alone or something?"

InvisiBilly asked cautiously, trying to sound nonchalant, like he didn't really care just didn't want blood on his hands for letting Jackson into place he shouldn't be in.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind having a spotter, that's kind of reassuring." Jackson smiled at the friendliness.

"Yeah I mean I don't know how well a normie can handle that kind of raw monster science~" InvisiBilly sounded like he was stretching and yawning while he said this. Trying to mildly insult him to appear as if he didn't care. Jackson knew InvisiBilly considered him a monster though. They were kind of similar after all, like he put earlier in the lab.

They made it out to the vacant parking lot on the side of the school where Jackson got his keys out.

"Thanks again." Jackson smiled lightly trying not to gay it up too much as InvisiBilly solidified out of cautiousness of being in a parking lot. It was evening, and the sun was just starting to set. Jackson was able to stay into nighttime these days but his childhood of blacking out at night still left him wary of the setting sun.

"Don't mention it, I owed Holt a couple of things." InvisiBilly shrugged "So now we're even. Not like it was a favor or anything."  
"You should probably get home before Bloodgood catches you with your janitor keys. Do you need a ride home?" Jackson offered already getting in and starting up his car.

"I don't live too far from here" InvisiBilly shrugged "I'll be fine, sides I was thinking about sticking that mouse you tested in someone's locker…" he smiled thinking of potential pranks to pull before he left campus.

Jackson rolled his eyes "Ok. Well… I'll text you." he offered awkwardly, before leaving, careful to keep his eyes on InvisiBilly as he half faded in the twilight.


	2. Blueberry

Jackson unlocked the door to his house and listened. His mom's car was gone. There was no noise in the house. The A/C was turned off, but that was als a habit leftover from when Dad had still been around.

He closed the door, not minding the stuffiness. He grew up with fire elementals and spent years half hoping he was just a late blooming one, so a warm house really didn't bother him. Especially not since he preferred being a little on the warm side. Long mustard colored sleeves and sweater vest to show for it.

Making some dinner for himself, since he didn't' know when his mom would be home, he cautiously pulled out his experiment, waiting for the water to boil.

Tilting it around, it appeared still mixed, slightly separating in gross clumps a yellowed off white milky substance that looked like it'd been mixed with an oily water. Drumming his hands on the table a bit he took out his diary and started writing about it. Making sure he had the exact formula down and ingredients incase he died and someone tried to replicate it, or doctors needed to figure out exactly why he was sent to the hospital.

He briefly wondered which hospital he'd be sent to if ever the need. Deciding his mom would definitely chosen him to be in the care of monsters. At least they could deal with the unpredictableness of his nature.. Beside that, despite what the kids at school called him. He was a monster after all…

Normies didn't turn into blue party DJs.

He looked briefly at his caucasian skin tone for a moment, glancing up at the microwave in the kitchen to spot his reflection on it's glassy surface. Black hair, no bright colors to naturally streak it save for his bangs. But that was unnatural.

No markings, no pointed ears, no fangs. Holt had a marking.

Whatever that thing on his face was.

It wasn't a tattoo. He learned tattoos were a shared burden. The hard way.

Jackson chewed his cheek thoughtfully thinking about that again, still unsure if he liked their non-consensual addition to their body.

Waking up with an aching back was one thing but, Holt DID seem to have decent taste in tattoos. He choose a yinyang symbol after all, something they both enjoyed dorkily. He could have chosen a trebel clef, Holt had reminded him. He was _that_ close to getting a trebel clef, the DJ had explained via apology video. Or something to spice up his face mark, that wouldn't have complimented Jackson's lack of birthmark so nicely. But no, he'd been "nice" and chosen one of the few things they could agree on.

Jackson recalled that argument on their bodily integrity. How he could have asked to get a tattoo to begin with. Holt hadn't had a good argument about that one. Or maybe he did but he acted all grumpy when he brought that up so Jackson dropped it.

It took too much energy to argue with him anyway. Getting Holt too angry meant waking up to headaches, sore stress filled shoulders and eyes puffy on the verge of tears from the emotion of his other half.

Then there was the fact that like everything Holt did to make them look more alternative had been met with praise. The tattoo did wonders for his rep in the locker room after all. Everyone thought he was pretty badass, as it did look like a shared exploit, and no one was the wiser. A yinyang tattoo sounded like something they agreed on, versus if it HAD been a treble clef. Then everyone would have known who really got their back inked.

And he wouldn't have gotten any credit for being cool. He scratched his other alternative addition. Only Holt would think to get an eyebrow piercing of all things. Their ears weren't even pierced like some of the other boys. Though it had shown up before Jackson knew he was a monster. It had only made his blackouts more disturbing. Grim implications that he didn't have comtrol over his body, or was getting pranked hardcore. He had gone to the more sleepwalking route of things in terms of explanation as it had always mysteriously reappeared no matter how many times he took it out.

Or threw it out the window.

Only to be replaced by a different eyebrow piercing.

At least the bangs were his. Either yellow and bleach didn't transfer over to fiery red hair, or it looked natural enough on Holt's "fire" that he hadn't noticed. Jackson had done that before Holt knew about him after all. And though he never questioned Holt if he had had his own theories about the dye(if he even noticed. Or if hair dye transferred like tattoos did), Jackson assumed Holt had probably just thought it was natural or something, like how brown Jackson's hair got in the summer.

Speaking of yellow. His macaroni was done boiling as Jackson fixed his own after school snack dinner. Mixing that up his brain was still on yinyang symbols. Like his bag. Holt had to have noticed his bag choice.  
So he briefly wondered how one sided the tattoo was. Maybe Holt got into that argument because it was meant to be a surprise present.

A really crappy surprise present.

Regardless it was still their symbol. Something they could sort of own like how everyone in their school themed their lives around what made them special.

Jackson didn't have much to make him special. Unthemed like other normies he had to claim something. Even if he couldn't make as many puns as the others did in their constant word play. He always wanted something to join in with. Besides subtle times he mentioned he needed to "Hyde" from Manny, while he always thought it was clever, either no one caught it, or it wasn't even his pun. His last name was Jekyll after all. And there wasn't much you could work with there.

At least having a full stomach now he took the jar of gross up to his room, it looking more unappetizing after so much cheese. Setting it on his nightstand he went to rush through homework having lost a lot of time to after school activities.

It was nearly time for bed and Jackson's mom to come home by the time he was done. Almost 11 or so. Jackson looked at his clock, trying to read the time, it taking slightly extra thought with his analog clock. He recalled wanting digital. But Holt had kept booby trapping it to extra loud radio alarms.

Closing his books satisfied with his work he closed out all his academic tabs on his computer. Opening up FrightTunes and a word document. After all. If he was going to experiment on himself he wanted to run it through the other guy first.

As much as Jackson resented Holt, he didn't want to be a hypocrite. If he was going to yell at Holt for getting a tattoo without asking, he had to be the better guy and ask Holt if he could drink a potentially life ending formula.

Ok, not to be too grim he was just being realistic. There wasn't anything in this to suggest it could kill them but Jackson didn't know for sure. He didn't run it by a teacher or anything, he didn't ask a doctor, he wasn't even sure if it'd do anything but maybe give them a stomach ache or a case of monster butt.

Trying not to think of bad consequences he started typing to the other side of his brain.

 _Hey. So. I'm thinking about. Trying it. But if you think we should maybe just wait and make sure it's safer. I'm ok with that._ Jackson paused thinking. Then got up and put the jar clearly visible on their desk.

 _But if you're on board… do what you want to before we possibly poison ourselves ok?_ Jackson pressed play on one of Holt's playlists. They were all his cept for the study music and calmer classical that were Jackson tested.  
Catching a glance of his hands catching on fire, the only pyronic ability between the two of them.

-  
Gasping. Jackson, woke up again. Their chair had been adjusted to a slightly different height, his legs were up on their desk, his body in a leaned back position, glancing at the computer clock only half an hour had passed or so. Disoriented but not too badly he put his legs down and scooted in the chair, adjusting the height again to his personal comfort as he read Holt's reply.

_yooo, i'm not afraid of nothing!_

_just drink that nasty_

_just dont make me_

_it looks like you were sick in it_

_just sayin_

__Jackson noticed a couple other tabs were open, Holt checking his own news interests, Critter, their phone still open to some texts. Those he had saved especially for Holt, info on potential gigs and other social things he was into.

He finished reading Holt's message left on the word pad in different font to differentiate from Jackson's original message.

_if i die you can have my headphones and full custody over crossfade_

_:P  
i don't think he's doing so well_

_who knows the effects a domestic partnership has over a young chameleons psychology_ Jackson was scoffing at Holt not taking this seriously before… Holt got serious.

_hey though i know how this goes_

_i swear if your tricking me into letting you get rid of me for good_

_instead of helping me find my own place_

_there will be consequences._

_dont think i'm accusing you bro_

_even if you think i'm not into your nerd books i know our story_

_grandaddy tried to get_ _ **rid**_ _of Mr. Hyde_

_your supposed to be the good guy so i'm trusting you to be that  
see? i can trust you_

_now let's see if we can starfish this train wreck_

Jackson blinked a headache forming as he was tempted to transform just so he could correct all of Holt's grammar errors in bold red, but he couldn't believe Holt was accusing him of getting rid of him.

He had to think about the starfish thing until he recalled Holt sending him a link to starfish's ability to form into two separate starfish if cut correctly. And Holt getting excited.  
" _If nature let's an animal make two of itself, do you think we could?"  
_ He had asked apprehensively. Nervously, smiling in that video Jackson recalled. Looking scared but hopeful.

Jackson had considered it in the past, but it was only after Holt suggested it that he did more research into any Mad Science information on it. He didn't have to kill his other half, nothing that dramatic, but if the original Jekyll could separate two parts of himself, why couldn't Jackson go beyond that, and physically separate the two of them?

He didn't know how it would turn out. Actually he was like 90% sure it wouldn't work. But he didnt' have any mice with alter egos to test it out on. Jackson honestly doubted the crap would do anything to anyone who wasn't struggling with a halved mind that had shapeshifting tendencies.

This had to be the first thing they had worked together on. Beside Frankie, but they got greedy and jealous on that one and ended up ruining it for both of them.

This would be different. Holt had convinced InvisiBilly to let them in the Mad Science Lab after school. Jackson had been working on this in pure theory for weeks. Asking irrelevant questions in class, and sneaking forbidden books from teachers and the library.

Just this would be the first… trial.

Taking the jar to his lavender bathroom he brought his diary along, making a note of the time and date, setting up his iCoffin for record, closing the bathroom door and… not locking it. Just in case he needed to be escorted out by paranormalmedic.

Taking an extra minute to shoot InvisiBilly a text about if they didn't respond by midnight to call his mom leaving a number.

He took off his sweater vest and unbuttoned his shirt a little, his bow tie abandoned in his room during a bout of trying to get comfortable mid homework. Filling up a glass of water for the after taste.

Looking at his reflection for a good while the second time this day. Scratching his eyebrow piercing. Again.

Holt suspected he was trying to get rid of him but gave him the go ahead for the experiment anyway… He must really want this to work. If successful they could have their own lives finally. Jackson could worry about going to college without a frat boy getting them disciplinary action and destroying career goals. He could… get his own room. Something the only child turned "twin" often fantasized about. Especially after he woke up to a paint fumey blood read room decorated by skulls to match a certain DJ's signature headphones.

Jackson set his iCoffin to record.  
"Uhhm" he stood back opening the jar, a pungent smell coming out of it. Ugh. "Trial.. 1. Attempting to.. enhance me and dual personality Holt Hyde's.. transformation by possible separation." he swallowed.

"If… successful, I may be able to create a second body for my… other half." he meant that literally, not in a figurative sense that he needed Holt just. They were two parts of a whole. Trying to become their own wholes.

"May be left weak.." he swallowed. "May be left poisoned. Or simply unsuccessful."

Please let it work. Or be harmless. He silently prayed.

"Bottoms up…" he mumbled sickened holding his nose and gulping as much of the potion as he could. Immediately gagging, and spitting half of it, out, but trying to force some more before he initially dropped the glass, shattering it.

He was up against the wall before there was a ringing in his ears and everything started going fuzzy and white. The bathroom becoming incredibly white as he was met with intense vertigo.  
He choked something of a swear before grabbing the water to try and wash it down with. But the water burned his mouth. And his throat.

Everything was burning. He was burning. No literally. His hands were on fire. His reflection! He was on fire. He could tell, not just looking at himself but everything. It was on his face blinding him, like a transformation. Only incredibly slower and not blacking out.

He fell on the rug no where near glass shards and curled up stomach cramping. Seizing. He grabbed onto the rug for it to crinkle and turn black in his hand. Flakes of clothing falling off as he somehow burned it. Always figuring his clothes were fire proof or his transformation magic was somehow safer than normal fire.

Then he blacked out.  
For real.

Not blacking out and someone else waking up, but falling unconscious in his bathroom.

-

"Jackson!"

Ringing. In his ears.

"Jackson!"

Muffled. Mom.

Downstairs.

"I brought back donuts come pick out your favorite!"

A pause. While she waited.

His stomach still hurt.

"... Holt? Come pick out your donut before Jackson gets first pick!"

Footsteps.

"I swear if you have your headphones on in the house. I told you to use the stereo so you could hear me."

His door was opened. Jackson's heart picked up waking up suddenly. Hearing his mom inspect his room. Quickly remembering he had locked his laptop. So she couldn't see the text document. Thankfully.

"Jackson are you in the bathroom?"

She must have noticed the light.

Reflexively he stumbled to the door and locked it

"Yeah…?!" he croaked out, his throat sore. Coughing.

There was a pause. Jackson's vision still messed up something was. What?

"Are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine."

"Come pick out…" Jackson could tell she wasn't sure who she was talking to.  
"Your donut I brought some home."

As she walked away Jackson sighed resting against the door. Something felt wrong though, his skin was tingly. The bathroom felt incredibly cold.

Things coming into focus after he blindly grappled for the doorknob he looked at his hands.

Blueberry.

Blue. Light blue. What.

Hands.

He had blue hands. He stood up quickly cutting his food on glass and cursing causing him to look down at the rest of his body. Also blue.

Reflection. Blue.

Naked blue.

He was staring at Holt's naked body. In the mirror. Not an illusion.

He was Holt. Or… had his body.

Mouth agape, his heart almost shot out of his chest.

"This. Isn't. Happening."


	3. Reflection

**Part 1: Reflection**

Jackson held his head gritting his teeth as he tried to comprehend this.

"Ow.." he hopped over to the toilet sitting down and pulling out a tiny piece of glass he'd stepped on and tossing it in the trash.

His foot was blue.

HIS FOOT WAS BLUE.

"No no no…" he mumbled trying to calm down as his heart beat faster and harder. Still holding his head. Closing his eyes. If… he wasn't looking. Maybe he could think clearly.

Jackson opened his eyes regardless still looking at his blue legs.

"Oh my ghoul…" he put his hand to his mouth in horror, before closing his eyes again. Scrunching up on the toilet. Whining to himself. He wanted to freak out more but he mostly just felt.. sick.

Plus his mom was in the other room, as much as he wanted to jump around yelling, or sob loudly he had to suffice to scrunching up and feeling feverish like he was about to cry.

Woop, scratch the 'about'. His eyes were all watery from panic.

"This isn't right." he whispered "I'm."

He bit his lip at the familiar clich _é_

"A. Monster."

He meant it in the most literal sense. In factual classification, not a monster because he did anything wrong, and felt like an ethically wrong monster.  
Then again he kind of did something wrong.  
This was wrong.  
This was horribly wrong.

Trying to calm his shakey breathing down he opened his eyes again, still scrunched up, and kind of stifling whimpery sobs as he wasn't sure how to fix this.

"It'll be ok" he whispered reassuringly to himself "It'll… wear off. If not. I'll… fix it. Take the potion again. Recreate it…" but he sounded so unsure and wobbly outloud he couldn't believe it. Not while he was panicking anyway.

Sweating as his chest shook in shivers.

Smoke brushing his nose as.

Smoke?

Smoke! He unclenched the sides of the toilet his hands having singed the cover. Holt couldn't light up, but he could get pretty hot. Especially while on the verge of… no in the process of a panic attack. And Jackson happened to be Holt right now.

The room was… smokey actually.

He was naked. Right. There was a sticky pile of tar and ashes and scraps of what was the bathroom rug on the tile. His transformation fire seemed to have gotten out of control. Too bad he couldn't normally recreate that.

Woah though.

It was exciting to see the ashes and know he burned his clothes off after years of hoping he was secretly a fire elemental, and puberty failing to live up to those hopes.

He was still sort of both proud and scared that he has did that. Or Holt did. Or… shapeshifting fire elemental magic.

But it didn't stop the fact that he was still blue! He took a few deep breaths. Shakily walking back to the mirror, avoiding the glass. Looking at himself, scared. But seeing the reflection. Just seeing it. Made his stomach turn. Like seeing someone you hate in a place you were never expecting them. He put his hand to his mouth again coughing from the stress.

Looking up. Forcing himself to look at his red straight hair, watery red eyes, blue face… and body. And almost feeling like he could see it from the corner of his eye, face mark.

He clenched the sink, keeping his pelvis out of view. Despite sharing the same body, looking at Holt's naked one felt wrong. Holt deserved privacy after all. Even if Jackson had gotten the occasional pranking photo text that suggested otherwise.

He couldn't look at himself too long without feeling like he was about to sit down to a final exam.

He kept looking back at the sink. Then looking up, scrunching over and repeating the process.

There was a knock that made him fall over to the toilet rug. Spaztastic Jackson in Holt's skin. Thankful he had avoided glass.

"Did you get around to the laundry?" his mom's voice nagged muffled.

Laundry? And for a brief second Jackson forgot what was going on. Back in the normal world of laundry and other chores.

"No mom."

"Which one of you is in there?" she asked.

Jackson's eyes widened. Why did she need to know that?! Crap. What did he say. He needed to pick an identity. Otherwise she'd start asking questions. What if he said Jackson then Holt popped out into the hallway? Or did laundry. Wait that didn't matter he could always say he just told Holt and- crap he was waaay over thinking this. He should have responded immediately.

Reflexively.

"Holt." he answered uncreatively, trying his best to sound a bit less unsure of himself. But… didn't.

Their mom seemed to pick up on the amount of time it took him to answer, as well as his lack of creative answer. She paused outside the door, usually he said something like "The evil twin" or "the good looking one." and so… scared sounding.  
Was he ok? Did he have a bad day or something? She briefly imagined her blue child in there upset and locked in the bathroom. Boys always refusing to show their emotional side to their mothers.

"Are you ok?" she asked reassuringly leaning against the wall by the door.

"I'm fine." Quick like he wanted her to go away.

She licked her lips thinking "If you had a bad day at school you can have a second donut ok? Just don't tell Jackson." hoping that'd bring a smile and a " _I was planning on it mom~"_ or something.

"Ok."

She frowned. Looking at the ceiling before dropping the subject, "Just get to the laundry I know you have the time. Some of us need sleep in this house. Can't just change shifts."

Another quick "Ok." before she went to settle into her own bed time routine.

Jackson pulled a towel around himself, too stressed to think of the unfairness of Holt getting an extra donut if he wasn't around. Well.. then again he was Holt so that didn't matter at the moment, but still. The principle.

He briefly defended the thought that it was all going to the same stomach and his mother's version of Holt tonight was also doing laundry and probably staying up till her version of Jackson got up, and thusly might need more food and energy but still.

Stupid logical brain. He wanted to be angry.

First things first.

Clothes… then he had to fix this mess.

He almost tripped again when his iCoffin buzzed at him. He swiped away the alert that his video memory was full and looked at a text from InvisiBilly.

 _hey u never responded so making sure u ok._ Jackson shivered.  
No he was not ok. But he was alive.

 _Alive, thanks for checking on me._ Sneaking across the hall in a towel he had only 10 steps but he was still scared of his mother popping out and finding a naked blue boy sans-headphones. Popping in his room and dropping his phone on his bed he quickly changed into PJs, his white and baby blue striped pajamas matching his skin in a sort of too perfect way that made him want to buy a different color to compliment Holt's hair.

Wait…

Holt didn't hang out in Jackson's PJs. And he was currently pretending to be him.

Jackson chewed his lip nervously sitting on his bed and holding his throbbing foot. Maybe he should just tell his mom.

She could try to fix things.

But what if it was temporary. What if this was just a minor set back that'd be gone by morning? If he told her, not only would she probably stay up all night and probably miss work, which she was always on thin ice for, regardless of job or town. Buuut he'd probably also get in trouble for experimenting on himself.

He could always blame it on Holt.

It seemed like a good idea till the guilt set in. Dangit. Blaming being out late or forgetting things, on his mysterious blackouts was easier before he knew that someone else was actually taking the hit.

Ok ok ok. He might tell Mom. If things got any worse, or it lasted longer than a week. For the moment it was something he could keep to himself.

Like Holt's tattoo. Except. More secret.

Since he couldn't tell InvisiBilly about what the potion actually did. Not that he couldn't be trusted exactly but he didn't know who InvisiBilly knew. He hung out with a lot of people that weren't in his immediate friend group but he still knew. So if word got to someone important, or someone like Spectra, it was all over. He didn't want the attention he could fix this himself. Sides if the whole school knew then, the teachers would find out he had been messing around in Mad Science Lab after hours, without permission, or supervision and was technically stealing chemicals. And offense often associated with making illegal substances, that as such carried a large consequence. Even if he was using it for science.

Plus he wasn't sure what would happen if he told his mother. She might try to take him to a doctor, or keep him home. And at home he couldn't make an antidote, and doctors knew less about him than he did.

He was smart, he could do this… and he could change pajamas because Holt didn't wear this.

He had to be Holt now. For however long this lasted. Hopefully it'd reverse by sunrise but if not… well first thing's first.

Opening Holt's drawer with haphazardly thrown bundles in his dresser he plucked out fleece black bottoms, too warm for the season but it was unusually chilly tonight, and a white night tshirt from some concert he'd never heard of… or remembered happening…

So far so good. He was doing this, as he folded his PJs and put them back away neatly in his own drawer. He was functioning, and he was not panicking.. outwardly. Maybe still a little inwardly but managing. Still a bit shakey. Still dying to tell someone. Wishing he had someone to talk to. If only he had someone he could tell anything and everything to that was available 24/7.

Oh right.

Holt needed to know.

Grabbing headphones for cosmetics he wrapped them around his head plugged in to his iCoffin that currently wasn't playing anything. If his mom came out into the hall she could assume that's how he was wandering silently about the house, but he had a feeling she might be asleep already.

Better paranoid than caught however.

It was weird that he was still Holt without music though, what exactly did the potion mess up?

Carefully clearing his bathroom of glass he had to grab extra bags and a broom to sweep up the ashen rug and clothing. Sticky tar still clinging to the tile he just moved the toilet rug on top of it to obscure evidence.

His skin still crawled whenever he caught sight of his baby blue arms though.

He was a monster and he couldn't even enjoy it. Peeking up again at himself as he got onto his feet, sad wary red eyes on the mirror, red eyebrows scrunched up as the rest of his face and body rose up to look defeatedly at his reflection. He ran a finger over Holt's face mark before going downstairs to claim his donuts.

Picking out his favorites he was disappointed they didn't seem to taste the same. Forcing a cream filled down he was sure he had different taste buds. Confirmed when he picked a donut that was always missing from his mom's frequent variety pack. Much better and suited to Holt's palate. Weird.

Grabbing a piece of paper, a sharpie from the kitchen drawer he went into the downstairs bathroom for the real reason he was down here. Sort of shivering nervously as he wrote an all caps note for Holt.

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**SOMETHING WENT WRONG.**

**I SWEAR I WILL FIX IT.**

The rest was self explanatory.

Jackson assumed Holt would be having the reverse problem after all, it only made sense.

The silent was also unnerving. Not only was his mom inactive but he was briefly scared of the possibility that when he turned on the music, Holt wouldn't be there.

He disliked Holt, he got into arguments with Holt, he didn't want Holt to be interfering in his life, but if he accidentally killed him. Well Jackson wasn't sure if he could take that.

Hoping the trigger was the same Jackson turned on the downstairs bathroom radio, it blasting a CD Holt had left in it.

"Ah!" he huffed the transformation happening. As he watched the quick spurt of flames, he was relieved that he was actually blacking out. That meant Holt was ok atleast. He hadn't broken them completely.


	4. Noise Control

" _ **Awwwwwwwwww Yeah~!**_ " his signature phrase rang out loudly, as Holt jumped up excitedly hands in the air. Exactly why Jackson had chosen to transform in the downstairs bathroom:

Noise control.

Holt bit his lip forever excited anytime he got to be out. But something was wrong.

He saw that as he caught a glimpse of the wrong colors from his peripherals in the mirror. No red. No blue for that matter just.

A surprised little nerdy normy boy without his glasses.

No hang on that wasn't right.

But he was responding to his movements like any other reflection. He had to quickly look down at his arms bare and peachy to confirm, otherwise he would have thought he finally went off the deep end and was seeing Jackson everywhere. But no. He was. Well white.

At first he opened his mouth in confusion, that sort of turned to a more pissed then disgusted face.

"What. Did. You. **Do.** " he hissed at Jackson, well rather no one. Since Jackson couldn't hear him anymore. Though sometimes Holt liked to think Jackson could.

He grit his teeth panicking, looking up his arms, and hands, then into the mirror, running his hands through his new dark brownish hair. Scared blue eyes nervously searching his form for a sign of Holtness. No face mark. No nothing. The only blue on him were Jackson's pale eyes, seeming like they stole the color from his skin. Widened further than his usual Eastern slant, as his breathing picked up trying to keep it together.

He bit his cheeks, and stumbled back to rest against the wall feeling dizzy. That idiot had screwed everything up. Only then did he notice the paper on the ground.

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**SOMETHING WENT WRONG.**

**I SWEAR I WILL FIX IT.**

Oh really? Pissed he picked it up crumpling it expecting it to crinkle into black from his rage. When it didn't he only got angrier, tearing it up and throwing the angry confetti at the sink.

Crossing his arms he fumed, feeling hot. Actually weirdly hot, the house was normally kind of chilly at night. But not hot enought to be Holt, because he still had normie bangs annoyingly scratching his face. Wiping them frustratedly out of the way side swept. But they kept drifting back to his forehead.

Grumbling he got some water in his hand and ran it back through his hair. Only for the hair to flop back in damp chunks. He had half a mind to chop them all off but there were no scissors in this bathroom.

Ok he was getting dizzy again and sat down on the toilet holding his head in his hands. Just. Breathing.

This better wear off. Actually. No he needed to talk to Jackson now.

Make him explain more than that crappy little note. Holt knew about the experiment, but …

He sighed, actually having a hard time blaming Jackson for once. They had the same goal on this one. And if he was in Jackson's body then Jackson must be in his. And he knew Jackson must have flipped out too, there was no way his other half was ok with this.

Angry or not he still had questions. Jackson was the smart one, he might have an idea as to why this would happen, and how temporary it was.

Oh ghoul, it had **better** be temporary. Holt narrowed his eyes angry again. The music not doing much to soothe him. Though these were some killer beats. He forgot he left this mix down here.

Pulling his knees up and resting against them with his arms crossed Holt tried to think for awhile. Looking up cautiously at the mirror. Still reflecting the truth of all this. It made him want to punch a wall. Or burn something. If he **could** burn something. Frustrated at being trapped in human form, and frustrated that even as himself he could only really scorch a few things, really. Maybe for the better. He had a few issues, and if he had Heath's never ending source of fire then he might not have a house or a school at this point. Or be locked up for more than framed graffiti.

He made a face at his reflection "I don't wanna see your ugly face." he groaned sticking his tongue at himself. Before looking at his actual body. Just about the same as his. Same size, same scars. Just not his. And not blue. A stupid normie. Still bound by music making everything worse. What was the point of being the human side if he wasn't even dominant personality? Silence was the norm, silence existed everywhere outside his safe music bubbles and he still couldn't get there.

At the same time this was the closest to meeting Jackson as he'd ever gotten.

Since he could actually touch "Jackson" now. See him, in high definition instead of a pixelated video screen. Standing up and studying himself in front of the sink. Taking off his shirt to get a better look at Jackson's torso.

Ew, ok shirt back on. Almost blinded there.

He still felt weird, like kind of uncomfortable weird. Like he was wearing old laundry, or hadn't showered in awhile or something. His skin felt wrong, and itchy. Everything was bugging him. Especially Jackson's stupid bangs.

Holt sighed standing defeatedly in front of the mirror moving his bangs out of his way and missing the asymmetry of his real face. He kind of felt like this wasn't real. And he'd pop up in his bed with his headphones nearly strangling him and Jackson pissed off at him for hogging time sleeping when they could sleep in their brain.

Something was wrong though, he was Jackson but something was missing. His face was too clear and squishy looking.

Oh right that nerd's glasses, he wasn't wearing them. And wasn't looking forward to. But they clearly weren't in here. He'd look for them later, or Jackson could. Whatever. Actually what time was it even.

He followed his wire down to his pocket finding his iCoffin checking the time, almost 2am. The night was still young. Mom was probably asleep already with ear plugs or something in. He might wait to pump things up around the house though because he wasn't sure how effective those were and didn't want to wake her when she had work in the morning.

Swiping their iCoffin screen he noticed someone had recorded something new. Seeing the bathroom and Jackson in the preview image. Wondering if it was a message from earlier he pressed play, hearing it faintly through his headphones around his neck.

" _Uhhm, Trial.. 1. Attempting to.. enhance me and dual personality Holt Hyde's.. transformation by possible separation."_

Jackson's nasally voice echoed in their bathroom. Continuing to watch as Jackson seemed to start transforming into him but didn't. Catching fire, bright fire. That looked hot. He saw Jackson fall to his knees, and Holt raised his eyebrows kind of concerned, if not just for their shared body.

He heard pained noises, and pulled a headphone up to his ear to listen better to Jackson wailing in pain. Smoke rising up, as the camera only had a view above counter. Couldn't see anything he was doing. Just, smoke and awful noises. A plume came up filling the room and the fire detector went off for awhile. Holt pursed his lips in concern as the video captured a smokey bathroom for another 30 minutes before it ran out of phone memory. Mostly just skipping through that part in case anything interesting happened.

As interesting as it was, it wasn't helpful. Though hinted Jackson's glasses were probably still in the bathroom somewhere.

He was tapping his foot on the floor now, listening intensely to the music and thinking, or trying to think. He wanted to help but wasn't sure how. Holt tapped faster looking at his reflection, wincing, geez he had to get used to seeing that.

Then his heart picked up. Reminding himself **not to think like that.** Do not get used to seeing that. He reminded himself. It'll wear off or Jackson'll fix it.

He felt bad because looking at his new face he looked like such a wimp. He looked like a scared wimp baby girl. And he hated it because he was the embodiment of confidence. And right now he didn't look confident.

Screw that. He was Holt Hyde. Shakily standing up holding his head. And he'd rock whatever he looked like. His fashion sense proved that. Putting a particular confidence building work-out playlist on his iCoffin to give him extra confidence, he upped the volume before turning off the bathroom radio. Noticing the kitchen light on he decided on a snack before tearing Jackson a new one.

It still felt wrong to walk around like this, he looked anxiously towards the stairs like he was going to get caught. He was Jackson listening to full blast beats after all, and what if Mom was still running around.

Something told him Mom couldn't know.

The house seemed dead enough though he couldn't know for sure without really listening. He didn't want to break up the beat though. Dancing and lightly singing along as he went to check for his favorite donut on the counter he found it missing. Holt scarfed down Jackson's in revenge finding it more pleasant than he remembered the last time he revenge ate.

Running upstairs he paused at his doorway. If his stomping up the starwell didn't wake her up she must be under deep and/or using her noise cancellers again.

Going to the bathroom he smeared some hair junk on his head to smooth the style upwards. Jackson's hair sticking to something a little more his style. At least it was out of his face. He checked the floor for Jackson's glasses, finding them eventually by the trashcan, and sticking them on his shirt instead of putting them on.

It was an improvement. No glasses, better hair. As much as he wanted to go buy econo-sized blue facepaint he just had to man up. Clicking his fingers at his reflection he left the bathroom still weirded out by his pinky hands.

Slamming the door to his room he grabbed his laptop and hunkered down on their bed for a talk.

Setting his webcam to record he just winged it.

"Heeeey. Dude." he started scratching his head feeling odd seeing himself as Jackson in the video too. "Incase you were wondering I got the same issue… that is assuming you're uh.. me right now!" he smiled brightly and nervously.

"So you better fix it" he raised his eyebrows smiling in a threatening manner "Because I ain't getting stuck as this dorkus any longer than I need to, kapeesh?"

He cleared his throat "I'm assuming Mom doesn't know, since she's not fussin' all over us right now. Lemme know if you already told anyone, because I don't wanna end up on some dumb gossip blog y'know what I'm sayin'?"  
He leaned back into the pillows looking at the ceiling trying to figure out what else to say.  
"I don't like this and I don't think you do either. I feel. Weird." he had taken on a more serious tone, but it was just Jackson "Weiiird because I'm stuck as a pink squishy baby who doesn't know what he's doing when he decides to **EXPERIMENT** on us." he huffed punching a pillow. Before grabbing a couple of things he found on their bed and throwing them at the wall. A paper back and shoes weren't going to break if thrown after all.  
He crossed his arms, getting kind of heated again. Holt kept his fists clenched the whole time, knuckles white and tense.  
Just sitting there on camera looking angry and staring at the wall.

"You gotta fix this even if it means breaking into the school. Seriously, I'll do it if you're too scared to. **You're** the smart one" he grabbed a pillow squishing it and punching it distractedly "You should have thought this through more."  
Now he was just angry at Jackson in general.  
"I know I was alright with you tryin' this.

But now I'm just hatin' we have this problem at all." Eyes flicking around to look at nothing in particular "I hate being stuck with you Jackie. And I hate being stuck **in** you right now."  
Shakey breath.  
"I always hate being stuck in you, but this is worse! Because I don't even get my own body now!"  
Which was true, the fact that they transformed was always a good reminder of Holt's identity, that he wasn't just a classic case of multiple personality disorder that he was a real person with his own looks and life. Not just a case of the crazies.

"It's stupid enough trying to share literally everything with you. Or tryin' to find a ghoul who's cool with only a half at that! You scared off the only ghoul willing to take both sides of this crazy train by making her decide between us!" he grumped.

Then a long dramatic sigh.

Sometimes he felt like considering apologising for venting at Jackson. But naw.  
"If we have to go to school like this you better not wear your dorky glasses on me." he hissed before ending the video.

Grumpy from that he threw all the pillows off his bed before stomping over to Crossfade's cage and pulling his chameleon out of his tank.  
"Why're you all green buddy you know it's meee" he whined stroking him. Crossfade's opposable eyes scanned him and remained on Jackson's color compliment.  
"Aw why you gotta be like that little guy."

Crossfade walked along his finger then grasped at nothing in particular with mitten hands.

"Yeah I gotcha…"

Messing around with his pet helped at least he felt cool enough to change back anyway. Putting Crossfade back in until he climbed away onto a branch. Plopping back in front of the laptop "All yours JackJack." he mumbled.

Holt took a deep breath before turning off the music and simultaneously popping off his headphones, trying to relax for the transformation. The less they struggled the less it hurt.

…

…

"Ummm" Holt opened his eyes. Headphones still in hand.

The act of seeing them there soundless set his heart pounding and his stomach turning.

" **What?!"** He flailed in a sort of shock-horror, dropping them and listening to the faint ringing in his ears; the white noise of the silent house. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears from both the clarity of no music and his panic, cheeks feeling warm and hot.

"Crap I killed Jackson." he mumbled at first sort of joking with the thought, then the reality of even thinking such a statement. What if he **did?!**

He couldn't do this on his own, he couldn't figure out how to fix their current situation much less succeed academically long term.

 **Mom would resent him forever if he was the only one left.** He wanted his own place but not like this.

His first instinct was to put the music back on immediately, but ever since their trigger had changed from night and day, he honestly hadn't heard real silence in what felt like forever.

He forgot what prolonged quietness sounded like. Rather didn't sound like.

There was the off chance, whatever that potion did, had made their brain forget a trigger or something. What if he was bound to his beats as soon as he put back on a killer playlist?

So for 10 minutes he laid back and listened to their empty house.

Until he got too anxious to see if Jackson was ok.

After all, if he was gone, and only the "evil" one remained everyone would jump to conclusions. Chewing his lip he opened up FrightTunes and double clicked a playlist. A party mix.

Mumbling a thanks to the heavens as he put his hands to his head in relief, catching fire as per usual. He could feel himself blacking out, his mind submerging before he could think further into the trigger righting itself and what that ever that implied for the near future.


	5. Video Tag

Music! He instinctively curled up holding his ears, before he realised he wasn't losing himself. Oh no.  
Ohhh crap crap crap!

"No. no no no. NO!" he sat up horrified "I **can't** be stuck with the music trigger!" he wailed, before groaning and flopping into his pillows. "That's it. Life's not fair. Whatever powers that be, hate me and want me to be miserable forever." he whined, taking to speaking to himself. The club music beat and sang into his soul, and he realised he was trapped by it immediately. He had always taken pride in being the dominant personality at least.

Holt was cool, Holt was a monster, Holt had minor heat powers. He was tough enough to get piercings and tattoos, and got all the girls but Jackson. Jackson was normal, but normal in the good way too! He was the dominant personality! Because when it came down to it, at their natural state of silence, it was Jackson who remained, Jackson who was born first, Jackson who didn't need to be plugged in. He didn't have to worry about his phone dying or laptop glitching or CD skipping. He was just him, he was their base!

But now!? Jackson plopped forward onto the laptop wanting to bang his head, but the music was only louder over here so he sat up whining because he could barely hear himself think straight.

And he was blue. He was still blue.

Then again, maybe if the trigger changed there was a chance their body was trying to right itself, maybe they'd change back too… Jackson pouted. Doubtful. But it gave him a sliver of optimism.

Did this make Holt dominant personality? Might as well, Jackson couldn't even think straight. Then again Holt was too dumb to think things through at all so there went any semblance of working together on this. Jackson ran his hands through his thick free standing hair nervously, pulling open a text pad to maybe give Holt a list of things.. or explanations of… Jackson squinted having a hard time thinking straight. What did he even want to talk to Holt about?

He couldn't think through this music! How did Holt deal with this 24/7 ?!

Groaning he lowered the volume on the computer as it was blaring, he was surprised Mom hadn't woken up, but then again… wasn't Holt up like every night? He'd never really thought about what happened when he was "asleep" he wasn't often up around this time.

Jackson kept lowering the volume till his body felt shakey and feverish like on the verge of a transformation. Notching it up once or twice more till he felt better, confirming his theory that Holt didn't need 90+ decibel music constantly or he'd never be able to hear anyone, though it seemed the loudness was needed for transformation. Maybe it needed to be loud enough to reach through their thick skull.  
They were really dumb for attempting any of this geez…

Noticing the video left on his computer he pushed the computer closer to himself, turning up the volume on just the video's sound feed to he could distinguish it better.

He cringed seeing Holt in his skin, his radio announcer voice coming out of him, and what did he do to Jackson's hair?!

It was so creepy he had to start the video over just to listen to him. Rant. Mostly. He was expecting it though, what a jerk. Holt had given him the ok to experiment, then got angry when this happened. He was angry too but recognised it wasn't really either of their faults. Kind of his own, but dangit, at least they weren't dead.

Jackson frowned seeing Holt throw his shoes and current pleasure read against his wall. He was going to wake up Mom doing crap like that. Not to mention his paperback was getting it's cover bent…

Holt was a very angry version of himself, this is why Jackson wanted to separate to begin with. He didn't need this kind of negativity controlling his life. According to Holt's vid, he wanted to break into the school and go to Monster Juvie for sure.

Jackson shuddering at the thought, he could barely handle Monster High as it was, much less going to Juvie full of all the monsters who were too wild for normal monster school. He was already scared of that actually. The main ingredient to his experiment was a already common stolen ingredient for a certain party drug and he didn't need any reason for the school to check the footage- the only way he'd get in trouble for all of this.

Jackson kept a couple of notes on the insults Holt flung at him so he could fling some back. And how dare he say Frankie was _his_ fault, she was the one who started dating Holt the same time she was going out with him. Plus it was Holt's fault Jackson kept standing her up!

Smoke was in the air again, as Jackson carefully put down the pillow he was singing.

Then smiled. At least he had… powers now sort of. That was the coolest benefit so far… Holt was just mad because now Jackson got to be the cool one. Putting a finger to his lip as he thought happily about potential popularity in school tomorrow. Getting to see what happened after someone cranked up the radio…

Hehe.

Looking over his notes he pulled open the web cam again. Switching to headphones to keep the music going without it interfering with the computer recording.

"Ok. First of all Holt, if I'm a pink ugly baby then you're calling Mom that too because she looks just like me, so quit hating on normies and insulting your own mother." he had to keep glancing at his notes having a hard time thinking clearly with this pop song he kind of liked.  
"Second OF COURSE I'M TRYING TO FIX IT WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Ironically he… shouted to himself… "I don't want to be stuck as an ugly blueberry forever, and I don't want to wear your gross 70s on fire fashion choice. Also fix my hair I don't want all that gunk in it, I know yours stands up on it's own but so help me I will wash it out myself." he felt around his hair feeling it all sticky and warm. Not enjoying it. "Third I'm not getting into the whole Frankie thing again because arguing about what happened always takes hours, and I'm getting tired."  
Jackson rested against his pillow "I've been out all day, had to make this stupid potion AND do my homework, AND went unconscious which is like, anti sleep. Which by the way I woke up in YOUR naked body. Which no I don't want to see again, so I'm going to be trying to fix this as soon as I possibly can. Hopefully it'll… wear off ok?" he shrugged. "I don't know what else to tell you."

He deleted his text notes before crossing his fingers, hovering the mouse over the pause button. Hoping that when he paused he could stay himself?

"Aw man…" he whined clicking and blacking out.

* * *

Holt woke up to silence. Bizarre. Especially because his headphones were on his ears. Just not playing. He drummed this computer nervously having a hard time thinking clearly. Everything distracting him. The computer fan, Crossfade crawling around, the A/C kicking in, the buzz of electronics being on. He tapped his finger on the spacebar lightly for like 3 minutes before he noticed Jackson's response vid. Holt cleared his throat before recording back, forcing his brain through the slog of silence. Nothing to even it out, and keep him on beat. Eyeing Jackson's study playlist tempted.

"Jackson your hair was stupid and in my face! I just improved it. If I have to go to school tomorrow I should totaaaally show off your new look dude~" he grinned trying to find some enjoyment in their awful situation. "You should be begging me to let me pick out your outfits, and style your life. That's why I'm here innit? To show you how to kick it like a cool kid!" he clicked his finger guns at the camera "I'm your fashion conscience after all right? Finally someone has blessed us with the ability to really pick out your clothes~" he smiled "I mean what are you going to do about it Jackie? I could always _forget_ our headphones at home." he smiled evilly trying to take some confidence out of all this, using common threats Jackson had used in the past. Or if anything common Holt fears.

He had energy to spare having been pretty much out all day while Jackson looked tired, his gross shy voice slouching in his blue body.

Ignoring the bit about Frankie since like Jackson he didn't necessarily want to have that argument again. He had to look strong to Jackson, and not let him know he missed no, needed his music. It kept his brain straight. But, he couldn't know any weaknesses or he'd use them against him.  
Waving bye to the camera he ended the recording and pressed play. Sighing as he wanted to jam out to the sick tunes he heard on his way out.

* * *

Oh hey the music had just sort of faded out and started around the same place in his consciousness stream. That was neat.

Jackson frowned at Holt trying to threaten him scrunching up his face and recording straight away back candidly "Holt. You _can't._ And I mean it. You need me to get back to normal. Besides, I know you don't think of the consequences of our actions but _I do._ If anyone finds out about… this. We'll be in big trouble. The ingredients I used uh, let's just say if Bloodgood found out, it'd just be you in monster child prison for awhile, and you do not want to know what it takes for other MONSTERS to be sent to juvie… " Jackson frowned.

"We're going to have to pretend to be eachother. At least until I can get an antidote. Mom can't know, no one can know. It… doesn't look like it's going to be wearing off tonight." he bit his lip "So we might have to go to school tomorrow like this. The sooner we can get to school the sooner I can fix things, but you have to promise me Holt! That you'll try to appear normal? We're in the same boat, and I won't have you sinking it. That means glasses. And hair. Down." he pointed firmly down: A command.

* * *

Holt made a face "Tch… yeah alright." he mumbled listening to him. "I still think you look better like this though" he motioned to himself "Without your gross mustard button downs. But fiiineee~ I'll wear your dumb clothes" he was dramatically sighing "And I'll wear your stuuupid glasses." he glanced over at the night stand thinking about possible improvements to them. Maybe if they came in red…  
Then put his hand to his chest "You want **me** to act normal Jackson how about trying my voice."  
Holt then closed his eyes trying to look overly pitiful and shy on camera "I-I mean… I got _yours_ down flat… Not like… I'm a humungous… dork or anything" he mumbled shyly before breaking into a smile and cackling. Having Jackson's voice down perfectly.

* * *

Jackson looked horrified at Holt's Jackson impression. Him sounding perfectly like him.  
"What. Since when could you do that!?" he asked mostly concerned as to if his voice had been abused.

* * *

"We have the same vocal chords dude!" Holt scoffed "Don't tell me you've never tried ta replicate the Holtster? No? Huh." then smiled, "Don't you remember that weird string of texts you got from Draculaaaauraaa? Talkin' 'bout why she thought you were a cool friend but wasn't interested, and you were just so confused."  
He cleared his throat again going into Jackson's voice "Draculauraaa I really like you. I just don't know how to tell you! Please answer my voicemails!"  
He stifled a smile, then broke out in a full grin.

* * *

Jackson sat with a horrified face, feeling like he was steaming. Feeling his cheeks hot. Jackson pressed record.

"Hoooolt. Why do you do everything to sabotage my life…" he pouted, squishing a pillow then sighed knowing the answer "Ok. Well you have my voice down just." he scratched his eyebrow "I'm really tired ok? It's not too long till school. Let me out during passing period, pick out an outfit for me I don't know how to dress like you…  
Wear my glasses.  
Appear normal.  
Go to my classes, you can take notes, don't draw any attention to yourself. Don't raise your hand, sit behind someone tall. Ask InvisiBilly if he can get us into Lab again. Oh and Mom said to do laundry tonight." he remembered.  
"Get that gunk out of my hair, and update me in a few hours ok? Good night."

With that he ended the recording and exited out of FrightTunes, pretending he was actually sleeping as he laid back for the transformation. Instead of just burrowing into their brain for a nap.

* * *

Holt blinked. Expecting more of a response from his pranking than whining, but his buddy seemed tired.

He'd have to save the other stories of voice misuse for when Jackson could fully appreciate them.

He was a little peeved that Jackson didn't give him a chance to give him instructions back, like how to act like him, but hopefully if they played their cards right, they wouldn't have to interact or prove themselves too much tomorrow.

Or... in a few hours.


	6. Gotta Go Fast

Holt dried himself off after his shower, briefly remembering Jackson's jab about how he didn't want to see Holt's naked body.

Holt rolled his eyes.

It was the same body, genius.

Brushing his bangs downward, inwardly sighing as he looked at the red strands of hair in their shared brush.

He rested his elbows on the counter and looked at the blurry Jackson behind the fog, streaking a clawing mark around his eye's reflection. Then getting up and drying his hair primping his new body for the school day. Upset Jackson wouldn't let him do his own style, especially as he pulled on a different signature yellow button down and a slightly different sweater vest. Looking at the blue bow tie left on the counter he made a face. On one hand it was the dorkiest accessory on the planet. On the other hand. He really missed seeing that color.

Tying it proved to be slightly more difficult than he imagined, but the skewed knotted mess only made Holt feel more like it was really him in there.

Then placing on, if only for Mom's belief… Jackson's dorky glasses.

Just about ready to go, post-breakfast, and after a lazy laundry job of mostly dumping Jackson's clothes on their bed and stuffing his own into his drawers and respective places.

He had no idea laundry was so boring when he didn't have something to jam out to.

He found himself always tapping on something nervously, and had been singing stifled in the shower. Practicing Jackson's voice for a good while in there.

Ready to face his mother and the school day, gathering up Jackson's homework, following his sticky note instructions on what supplies they needed that day.

Finally catching his Mom before she ran off to work, in the kitchen drinking coffee silently, still waking up.

"Hey Mom." he smiled heart pounding whenever he was around her like she'd see through them immediately. And actually wanting to tell her, so he could complain to **someone.  
** This however was something he had been looking forward to as soon as he thought about it last night in the laundry room.

A failsafe Jackson never thought he was going to crack, and had clearly forgotten about for Holt's sake.

"Off to class, can I have my car keys?" he smiled containing himself.

She reached nonchalantly into her pocket and handed them off, glancing at him once, deeming he passed the test.

He wanted to jump up on the table and scream happiness to the heavens, then do a guitar solo running off to the car. But instead he had to stifle a nod and walk briskly to Jackson's car.

Laughing as he could unlock it and sit down. Recalling the old times of Jackson trying to hide their keys and their brain having enough information to lead Holt to them. Finally leaving them in the trusty hands of his mother and her lockbox every night.

Holt wasn't allowed to drive the car. They had had... Too many incidents.

From scratches, to people going too slow, to the speed limit suggesting something too slow, to Jackson suddenly getting pulled over and having no memory as to _why,_ but he had transform back if _only_ because it was Jackson's ugly mug on the driver's license.

He didn't know why Jackson cared though, any tickets or damage were paid off with Holt's DJ money after all.

Though it could have had to do with the fact that Jackson had a _license_ … and technically Holt _didn't_. But they were the same person so that didn't matter right?

Holt revved up the car plugging his iCoffin into the converter and setting it to Jackson's music on full blast. Sure he didn't have his own tunes to listen to but Jackson had a few epic soundtrack stuff that didn't set him off.

Trying to jam out to what he could get he squealed out of their driveway and off to school.

A couple of students raised their eyebrows at what sounded like the thumping of a subwoofer or something coming from an incoming car that screeched diagonally into two parking spaces. The volume shutting off and "Jackson" emerging, though no one really noticed or cared. Maybe if people had a reason to be suspicious they may have but most monsters were already getting to class.

Holt hop skipped over half the steps to lead to the main hall, sort of keeping his usual strut without thinking about it. He knew Jackson's schedule… he just wasn't used to it.

Reaaaally wanting to use the spare time to catch up with people, but the less interactions the better until he could get Jackson the chemicals he needed. Luckily Jackson was fairly unpopular, and no one really expected to speak to Holt till he was supposed to come out later in the day.

Whistling to sort of nullify the headache he was getting from glasses and lack of music. Holt didn't have much practice getting to G-ogre-phy, usually getting passing period not, before school time.

He knew Jackson had it though.  
He checked his iCoffin for the time.  
Holt had 8 minutes to figure out where this class was, the halls slowly vacating as students hurried off to class. Him only late because of his shower, but according to their mother Holt smelt like an ashtray that morning.

But, so did the bathroom, and he had a feeling a candle would just make that worse.

Wandering down the hall he kept getting distracted by everyone's little mini conversations, wanting to eaves drop now that he kept hearing things. He went around in a circle and kept passing identical looking rooms. This was slightly harder than he thought it was going to be.

Whilst peeking in a classroom to see if anything was jogging his memory as to which class it was exactly, he noticed everything was suddenly shadier.  
Looking up to see a shadow looming over him.

Seeing Manny Taur didn't immediately strike fear into his heart like it did with Jackson. He knew Jackson had issues with him, but whenever he and Holt hung out he seemed like an ok guy.

Still he looked around "Uhm what's up?" he asked in Jackson's meek voice.

"You're in my hallway." the minotaur huffed sounding like he was having a bad morning already.

Holt opened his mouth noticing the threatening demeanor. "I thought this was the social studies hallway." he answered dumbly.

Wrong answer apparently because before he knew it he was getting flung over Manny's shoulder.  
"Woah woah hey dude what _**are**_ you doing?!" he squealed normal voice leaking in, though no one noticed, heck the halls seemed to be relatively empty. Guess everyone had scurried off to class.  
Manny huffed at Holt struggling, like he wasn't used to it.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" his uneven voice ran out.  
Holt was surprised Manny was even listening to him. Though noticed Manny was holding him against his shoulder as practically as possible.

" **Looks like you're squeezing my butt, gaywad!** " Holt shot back snickering, hoping to maybe get flung off him so he could scurry off and escape, maybe just skip the first class and scribble song lyrics in the library. But Manny seemed to only speed up, gaining momentum as suddenly Holt was flung into a coffin.. er locker. Well big enough that he could stand, but was still trapped. It being relatively empty, almost like its purpose was to be stood in. As the door shut in his face and he was in a dark place. He kicked the locker loudly trying to make a ruckus.

"What's the big **deal** Manny!"

"The big deal is you're going to regret talking to me today normie!" he huffed before stalking off. Leaving Holt to stew.

Well someone was overcompensating.

He kicked the locker taking out his pent up energy for like 5 minutes, just making noise. But at that point the bell was ringing and he was late for class. And no one was in the hallway.

Didn't stop him from kicking more. He would have yelled, but he didn't know how to yell in Jackson's voice without it coming out like he was announcing the next song. Kicking was louder anyway.

 **Man**! He felt like he was taking _punishment_ for something Jackson did. Holt never did **anything** wrong to Manny after all, and he was fine with him. Well besides insulting him… just now.

He pushed against the locker in a mad bashing fit for 5 minutes, remembering their lockers had external skeleton locks not internal ones he could mess with.

Then started kicking again.

_No locker can hold Holt Hyde!_

Not giving up. Almost willing to sit through this prison just so he didn't have to ask Jackson for help but then again, being a nerd was his expertise.

Tapping his fingers and testing every which way he could think of he realised he was still stuck in a locker.

Grumbling he pulled a common method of communication out, sticking a sticky note on the wall of this cramped space and a marker, he could barely move his elbows and the sticky note was barely readable in this darkness but he was more concerned about running their iCoffin low by using a typing app, versus just using it as a faint light to read.

Not that he cared whether or not Jackson got his time out normally but today they needed him out, and he couldn't have him running out of batteries. Plus it was kind of hard to switch between that and the music app.

_**this a common day for u?** _

He wrote smugly before pulling his headphones up and pressing play, whining again with want as he heard the music start up, feeling more like it was rocking him to sweet sleep with it's lullabies rather than forcing him out like silence did.

* * *

Holt woke up to silence again, a second note on top of the first, holding up the paused playlist to the sticky note.

**omg what did you say to Manny?**

Holt rolled his eyes, what did HE do to Manny?! What did Jackson do?! Clearly he was a target more than just his normieness, maybe Manny was just mad he was deprived of Holt's awesomeness whenever Jackson was around~

The marker was still uncapped. He took the time to add crude drawings to the inside of what he assumed was Manny's empty locker. Before writing again on a new slapped on sticky note.

_**y u blamin me for evrythin? how do u uslly get out?** _

Music again. Aw man that was the song that had been stuck in his head all morning too, he wanted to listennn!

* * *

Holt blinked looking at the new note.

**did you try calling or texting someone for help?**

Oh heck no. Holt was too prideful to even ask Jackson for help much less letting friends know he was in a locker. No wonder Jackson's reputation was so low.

_**r u stupid?** _

_**i asked u for help** _

_**now help genius.** _

* * *

A new note appeared as Holt was getting slightly tired of constant transformations. Wanting to solve the problem faster.

**Pride isn't worth missing first period.**

**Just call Frankie I think she's in this hallway.**

* * *

_**no way dude!** _

_**u have to have another way out** _

_**try melting it with my powers** _

* * *

**You don't have any powers. You know that.**

* * *

_**well not as a normie!** _

_**that y we in here** _

* * *

**Holt on a good day you can melt hard plastic**

**and this isn't a good day**

* * *

Holt banged his head against the locker again having half a mind to make Jackson wait it out, but he didn't know how to force him to listen to music. Versus taking away the music to hyde. He sighed pulling out another note

_**any other ideas?** _

* * *

**Try kicking the bottom shelf, like the wall behind you. 5 times**

Holt cocked his head confused by that one. It wouldn't really help them. The confusion possibly throwing him off enough that he didn't think as to why Jackson asked him to do it, rather than doing it himself.

Kicking the bottom shelf 5 times loudly.

Well that was dumb. Jackson must have just liked making him feel stup-

"WOAH" he shouted as a tentacle wrapped around his ankle and flipped the back trap door Holt getting sent flying backwards into darkness. Before he knew it he was getting thrown into water with a splash. Gasping as he tread water grabbing for the stoney bricks of land. Looking behind him he saw multiple tentacles flailing in the catacombs. Running off before any could grab him again. Sneakers squeaking as he was sopping wet.

* * *

Running wildly into the catacombs was not normally a good idea, but he'd been down here a few times making tunes with Operetta, and had immediately recognized a familiar staircase that led back up to the school.

He pushed his bangs to the side so gross water wouldn't get in his face as much. Rolling his eyes as he was actually running off to class, when he had every right to skip.

Jackson was...

As much as he didn't want to admit it.

...Right

They couldn't bring any more attention to themselves and skipping a class as Jackson was the first way to do that. Though he could always blame it on 'the blackouts' codeword for, an awesome DJ decided to skip snooze town and really learn something.

_Maybe not on the first day though._

Finally making it up to the hallways he immediately slipped on the tile. Hitting his chin on the floor. Glancing around to make sure no one saw that he thought he saw a greenish glow and a camera snap.

Rolling his eyes, he ran off to class, an image of Jackson splat on the ground on the Ghostly Gossip crossing his mind.

Then snickering to himself.

 **That's right** , he was in Jackson's body. Jackson being a clutz on a gossip blog was the kind of publicity he liked.

Squeaking off to class his shoes slid on the tile, swinging open the door to G-ogre-phy, panting as he made something of a dramatic entrance in.

Barely anyone looked up though.

The teacher just pointed at an empty spot in the classroom as Holt struggled to climb there plopping down and catching his breath.

A few students scooted away from him but that was most likely because he was Jackson right now.

Or breathing heavily and sopping wet with weird smelling water.

He was too distracted by the events to focus on anything the teacher was saying, too wet to pull out an equally wet notebook and take notes.

He tapped his foot counting down the minutes until class was over, trying to remember the next song that'd be playing on his playlist right now if he could only have his music back. Considering putting it on a low enough volume to listen to, but he had a feeling with so many people and a teacher 'd be frowned upon. He made a mental note to do that privately at lunch.

Too distracted to realize he'd "remembered" where his class was in the panic mad rush to get there. Despite never setting foot in there before.


End file.
